Prior to the present invention, air conditioners for automobiles have been expensive luxuries requiring an especially-designed automobile at the time of purchase thereof, and in addition to the excessive cost of purchase of an automobile containing the same, the required large amount of instant-power necessary to momentarily and quickly reduce temperature has required the consumption of large amounts of gasoline fuel, the initial required power being substantially greater in proportion than that required for mere maintenance of the temperature at a predetermined low temperature once achieved by initial cooling. Moreover, automobiles not initially designed for such air conditioning are heretofore doomed to remain hot and sultry environments forever, in heated weather.